Nightmare or reality
by Flashraptor
Summary: A dimensional teleporter transform something that shouldn't be here to the streets of NewYork... The summary suck, but please give it a try. r&r.rnThis is my first fanfiction. The first chapter is full of misspellings, but the second is much better.
1. New dimension

Chapter 1

New dimension

"With this new Multi dimensional teleporter we can transform an object from another dimension to this room!" The man on the stage said in the microphone.

Peter just sighed, siting on his seat in the back with his camera ready.

"We shall now make a transform from the dimension X-42 to this box!" The man continued and pointed on the big machine and a little plastic box.

"We're activating the machine now" The man said and steped aside from the stage.

The room became dark.

"Don't be alarmed, we have to turn the lights off to get more power"

A humming sound could be heard from the machine and then a green beam could be seen between the machine and the box, the beam was so strong that it lit up almost the whole room in a dark-green light.

"Transformation in five, four..."

Peter started to get excited.

"... Two..."

The beam started to shape an object.

"... One!"

The machine made a lightning-like sound and then a orange-like object was in the box.

Suddenly Peters could feel that something wasen't right when his spider-sense reacted. And then he saw a dark creature coming from the beam and then disepeard.

"_Nah, im just tired thats all_" He thought as he shook his head a little, then he took some pictures.

"The object will be examine as soon as the press has taken some photos!" The man said while the lights where turned on again and everybody came down to take some pictures.

Later that night Spider-man came home after stoping a teenage-gang from stealing a car, he also stoped some robbers too. It had been a very calm night.

As he crawled through the window Maryjane woke up.

"Home already?" She said.

"Yeah, I finaly maybe can get some real rest" Peter said as he took of his clothes and walked to the bed.

He layed down and soon he fell asleep.

He dreamed that he was hunted by a strange dark creature, he ran into an aley but it seemed to be a dead-end. He turned around and saw the dark creature come closer, Peter just sat down in the corner. Soon the creature was just in front of him, just staring, suddenly it roared loudly and he waked up.

He saw that Maryjane was up and looking at the news.

"Peter come quickly!" She shouted.

Peter ran into the livingroom to look at the TV.

"Tony Murdecko, leader of the Volture-gang, was found dead in a aley. The Body was hardly recognized as it seemed to be... Eaten?" The news-man said, Peter just stared. "We warn everybody, what we will now show is very distgusting and is not for everybody to watch... Over to you Gorge!"

"Thank you! The victim seemed to have been killed last night by, whatever it was!" The reporter said and the camera zoomed in on the body.

Maryjane had to turn around.

"Oh my god" Peter said. "Was it really a dream?"

"What?" Maryjane asked in confusion.

"The other day when I was on that Multi dimensional teleport-showoff, I saw something. Then I had this dream that I was hunted in a aley by this strange creature" He explained.

"Venom?" Maryjane sugested.

"No, I don't think so... Whatever it was, I have to deal with it" Peter said, took his Spider-man costume and jumped out of the window.

"You didn't even get your breakfast..." Maryjane mumbled dicepointed.


	2. The robbery

Chapter 2

The robbery

Spider-man made some acrobatic moves in the air as he shot out a new web, he continued to swing over the streets of NY.

But suddenly he heard sirens, he was heading that direction.

* * *

"Come out with your hands in the air!" The police-officer shouted.

"No way, man!" One of the robbers inside the bank shouted back.

"This will take a long time" Detective Gary sighed.

"Need any help?" A familiar voice said behind him.

He turned around and saw Spider-man hanging upside down from one of his webs.

"Don't you have anybody to save or something?" Gary snapped.

"Ooo, you seem to be angry or something. What happened? Didn't finish your donut?" Spider-man joked.

"Hey, we're trying to work here and you just joke about it?" Gary snaped.

"Well then, I guess that I just have to help yo-" He didn't finish that sentence before shots could be heard from the building, then screams from the robbers and then suddenly silence. The only thing to be heard was the sirens.

Gary turned around and stared at the building in shock

"Detective, we have found a second enterance. We are moving in!" A voice said from Gary's police-radio. "Oh my god! Um... Sir, you better come look at this"

Gary turned around to face Spider-man again, but he was gone.

* * *

"Yo!" Spider-man said behind the special-force.

When he entered the room he was shocked.

All of the robbers had been killed.

One was pinned on the wall, the second's head had been crushed and the third was hanged in a wire. There was seven killed robbers.

"Holly shit" One mumbled.

"This is strange" Gary said behind Spider-man, he turne around.

"What?" Spider-man asked.

"There were eight robbers" Gary said in a cool but a little scared voice.

Then something got Spider-man's attention, the hostage. He looked over a desk and saw a man crouching behind it, he looked up.

"Is it safe now?" The man asked and Spider-man saw a lot of people hiding behind other desks.

He walked up to Gary.

"I think the hostage needs you" He said before he left.

* * *

Some hours later, they'd spoke to all of the hostage, all of them had different versions.

"Detective Gary?" An artist said with a paper in his hand.

"Yes?" Gary answered and looked up from his desk.

"Im done with the drawing now" He said and handed over the paper, Gary looked at it.

"It's the exact copy of what the hostage claimed they saw" The artist explained.

Gary looked at every detail in the drawing, it had black skin, with a dark-blue symbol on its head, a long tail, three fingers with claws on each hand, it seemed to be some lizard of some sort, it wasn't THE Lizard, the two of them where very different from each other, and some people claimed that it could walk like a human.

"This is very wierd" Gary mumbled for himself.

* * *

It was very late and Spider-man decided to go home after he almost fell asleep in the air. He crawled inside the window quietly, not to wake up Mary Jane.

He took off his costume and got in to bed and soon fell asleep.

Not knowing that he was being watched.


	3. Haunted Hero

Chapter 3

Haunted Hero

Peter woke up late in the morning, he putted on his Spider-man costume and jumped out from the window.

He shot out a web and swinged to another building, he landed on the roof and looked down on the city.

Suddenly something hissed behind him.

He turned around, but nothing was there.

"Spidey, you're day-dreaming again" He said to himself.

He jumped off, from the building and started to swing, when suddenly it felt like his head was about to explode.

Spider-man lost his grip of his web and started falling, still in pain.

Then, as fast as it had come, the pain was now gone.

He shot out two webs quickly before hitting the ground, he stopped falling and he was just inches from hitting the ground.

"Whoa!" He said as he started climbing the nearest building.

When he was on the top he started to wonder what had happened to him.

Suddenly he heard a chuckle all around him.

He looked confused all around him, "_This is really wierd_" He thought.

Spider-man looked down at the streets and saw suddenly a little boy running and screaming out of an alley. The boy ran straight to the road, suddenly a truck was about to hit the boy.

Spider-man quickly swinged down and pulled the boy out of the road.

Then he put the boy carefully on the street.

"Hey, much more careful when you cross the road, okay?" Spider-man explained to the boy.

"Sorry Mr. Spider-man, but the boogie-man scared me" The boy replied.

"What? In the alley?" Spider-man asked and looked at the alley. "Just be careful with roads, okay?"

He ran to the alley and then walked inside it.

He started to look around, but then another chuckle was heard over him.

Spider-man climbed up to the roof.

He looked around, but saw nothing.

"_What the hell is this?_" He thought.

* * *

In the apartment, Mary Jane watched TV while she was eating breakfast.

"The police have found 13 dead criminals this morning, but their death is still a mystery. There is rumors that it is a big lizard that have killed all the victims" The reporter said.


End file.
